ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Pets
Pets & Love is a Valentine's Day 2012 event that occurred between February 8, 2012 to February 20, 2012. This event is about a teddy bear pet named Kumanosuke and a girl named Suzune. In this event, there are 7 stages of rewards. Each reward are Valentine's Day-related rewards that players can obtain. Each day by logging into Ninja Saga, the player will receive a Love Seed which would be used in some of the stages. In the description for each stage, if there are quotation marks (" "), it means that Suzune is talking. Stages Stage 1 "Are you a Ninja? My Kumanosuke is badly injured, can you please help?" Reward(s) * Kumanosuke (pet) Requirement(s): * Collect 1 Love Seed (impossible to skip) Stage 2 "Thank you for your help, but I just accept a S Rank mission and won't be around for a while. Can you look after Kumanosuke for me?" Reward(s) * Charming Aura (Red) (back item), Charming Aura (Pink) (back item), or Charming Aura (Black) (back item) * 50% Training time for pets to level up in Pet Villa during this event only. Requirement(s): * Put any pet into the Pet Villa (or skip with 20 Tokens) * Invite 1 new friend to play Ninja Saga (or skip with 50 Tokens) Stage 3 Through Kumanosuke is recovering, he is very worried about his master. Go prepare a gift with Kumanosuke for Suzune when she's back. Reward(s) * Males only: 2012 Valentine's Day Hair Style (red) (hair style) or 2012 Valentine's Day Hair Style (cyan) (hair style) * Females only: 2012 Valentine's Day Hair Style (blue) (hair style) or 2012 Valentine's Day Hair Style (red) (hair style) Requirement(s): * Collect 4 flowers from friends now! (or skip with 60 Tokens) * You have used all of your envelopes,ask friend for more? - Collect 10 envelopes by posting them to your wall and having friends to collect them (or skip with 80 Tokens) Stage 4 Kumanosuke is finally well again. He was asked by Suzune before his injury to learn a new skill. Can you help Sunzune by conducting the training? Reward(s) * Males only: 2012 Valentine's Day Tuexdo (black) (clothing) or 2012 Valentine's Day Tuexdo (white) (clothing) * Females only: 2012 Valentine's Day Formal Dress (red) (clothing) or 2012 Valentine's Day Formal Dress (pink) (clothing) Requirement(s): * Help Kumanosuke to train a new skill (or skip with 30 Tokens) ** NOTE: Do not learn every skill for Kumanosuke before reaching this stage otherwise the player would have to pay 30 Tokens to skip this. * Collect 3 Love Seed (or skip with 150 Tokens) Stage 5 Suzune is back! Let's see how she will react to your surprise! Reward(s) * Kinjutsu: Advance Baku shinjutsu (Genjutsu) Requirement(s): * Ask friends to help collect 3 roses. (or skip with 45 Tokens) * You need 10 Gift Wrap Papers (or skip with 80 Tokens) Stage 6 The surprise prepared by Kumanosuke and you is so touching. Even more touching is that Suzune will treat you well after you looked after Kumanosuke. She only needs some more collectibles beforehand. Reward(s) * Iaconic Bouquet (weapon), Special Bouquet (weapon), Fine Bouquet (weapon), or Mystery Bouquet (weapon) Requirement(s): * Invite a new friend to play Ninja Saga now! (or skip with 50 Tokens) * Collect 5 Love Seed (or skip with 250 Tokens) Stage 7 "Thank you so much for everything. It's so warm to be with Ninja like you. I must treat you well. But can you give me one more day?" Reward(s) * All rewards from this event Requirement(s): * Collect 2 Love Seed (or skip with 100 Tokens) Valentine's Package A Valentine's Package that is cupid-themed can be purchased for 2,300 Tokens (but was worth 3,500 Tokens) between February 14, 2012 to February 20, 2012. The package includes: * 2012 Valentine's Day Package Hair Style (hair style) * Cupid Cloth (clothing) * Cupid Wing (back item) * Cupid Bow (weapon) Trivia * For some reason, one of the random rewards on Stage 7 for females is that the female red-colored hair style is replaced with the male cyan-colored hair style. * The gear in the Valentine's Package resembles the gear that Pit from Kid Icarus wears. Category:Seasonal Events